carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmageddon Splat Pack
: M : 18 |platforms = DOS4GW |media = CD-ROM |requirements = Carmageddon CD-ROM |input = Keyboard & Mouse |image2 = carmasplatboxus.jpg |caption2 = US cover }} The Carmageddon Splat Pack was the only official expansion pack for Carmageddon. Released in November 1997, it added several new cars, power-ups and levels. Installation The Splat Pack requires the original Carmageddon CD to install, as it re-uses assets from that game: However it does not require Carmageddon to be installed, as it is created as a separate game (cars and tracks can not be exchanged between the two games without use of third-party mods such as tools). Splat Pack uses a DOS-Based installer, so it cannot be installed into Crossover: The files and directories have to be copied into the right places manually, and it sometimes crashes anyway. NOTE: It can ''be installed properly using DOSBox because the installer is meant for 16-bit systems. Characters The ''Splat Pack adds new characters with their own vehicles, but also gives new vehicles to some existing drivers (an example being Stig O'Sore). Just like in the original game, the player can choose one of two characters to play as in the game, but opponents vehicles can be 'stolen' and added to the players garage if certain criteria are met. All vehicles are unlocked for use at the end of the game. Levels The expansion (just like the game) features eight new environments, included are a Medieval-themed tourist attraction, a prison next to a nuclear reactor, and a traditional racetrack. The final level is set in Hell, and at the very bottom Satan himself can be found… playing... Carmageddon on his P666 PC. All levels are unlocked for play on completion of the game. 3DFX Carmageddon Splat Pack was the first game in the series to natively support 3D acceleration - The game could be launched from one of three executables, for DOS (Carma.exe), Windows 9x (Carm95.exe) or 3DFX Glide mode (Carmav.exe). A patch was also supplied on the CD that would add 3DFX support to the original Carmageddon. The Glide API that 3DFX video cards used is no longer supported by modern graphics cards. Thankfully, Zeckensack's Glide Wrapper emulates Glide through OpenGL, providing 3D-accelerated support for modern PCs. Goodies Several goodies were included on the CD, in a directory called Funstuff. The folder contains images of the 3D Max model used in the intro, a picture of the development team, a list of cheat codes, and a photo of the Playtesters on their final day. The CD also featured Blood Packs for Carmageddon and the Splat Pack, in the Patches directory. Compilation Carmageddon Max Pack was released a few months after the Splat Pack in March 1998. It contained the Uncut edition of Carmageddon and Carmageddon Splat Pack in a new combined package.Carmageddon Max Pack release announcement - Carmageddon.com via Wayback Machine A limited edition Max Pack with extra content was released exclusively to Virgin Megastores in November 1997.SCI announces Carmageddon Special Edition bundle for Christmas - Carmageddon.com via Wayback Machine External links Splat Pack Demo reel References Category:Carmageddon games Category:Windows PC games Category:Expansion Packs